epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderPikachu12/Pac-Man vs the Ghostbusters. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History
I'm back, bitches. <3 In my longest battle yet, making up for relatively short battles in the past, this one is brought to you by both Bantha and Joe. With the announcement of Mythbusters vs Ghostbusters, I wanted to hurry and finish this up, so here you are. Also, Bantha suggested to start it off with a story, so I did. Definitely thinking of doing this with some future battles. Not all, but some. Just a little warning, but if you don't want to waste three and a half minutes reading shit, I'd suggest taking your reading elsewhere. :P Title cards by User:ProbablyNoah, because he's amazing. :P 'Eponymous protagonist of his video game series, Pac-Man, and eponymous protagonists of their movies series, the Ghostbusters, face off in a battle of ghost hunters.' Ghostbusters Background: The Firehouse Pac-Man Background: The Pac-Maze Intro [[Janine Melnitz|"''GHOSTBUSTERS, whaddya want?! ...a haunted arcade, you say? Yeah, yeah, they're on their way!"]] -- "Ah, the arcade... I remember that old place. Loved coming here all the time when I was younger... So, what're we looking for, exactly?" Peter asked. "Kinda missed most- ...''all...the important details as we were heading out." The team of four had just recently received a phone call for another assignment, being called out to an abandoned arcade on the farthest side of New York City. They were currently driving their way through town, narrowly avoiding numerous car crashes. Ray was the one to speak up and explain to Peter, "Multiple eye witnesses passing by claimed to have seen numerous ghosts around the vicinity of an old abandoned arcade. Descriptions were unhelpful, describing them as short and colorful with no real describable shape." Egon's went on after him, giving a hypothesis on the ghosts themselves, "Possibly Class 5 Entities. They were described without a definite, recognizable shape, thus unlikely to be Classes 3, 4, or 6. They were confirmed to not have left the general location, so I'm presuming maybe a Focused Vapor? It is unknown how much of a threat they are, as they never came in contact with anyone, but the current best course of action is to examine the situation up close regardless." Peter's grin grew further as he listened, "Diving right on in, just the way I like it." Soon, the Ecto-1 pulled up before the arcade, the four stepping out and standing before the arcade while each was equipped with a Proton Pack. They were pretty far into an abandoned, neglected section of the city, but even then, something of a small crowd had begun gathering around in curiosity. They cheered a bit, the four smiling and waving to the fans first before returning focus to their mission. "Alright, so, what're we waiting for?" Ray asked, looking back and forth between the arcade and the building. He spoke as if eager to get to usual business it, but strangely felt uncompelled to step forward himself. "I dunno, man. I'm getting a weird vibe coming off of this place..." Winston said in a hushed, nervous tone, before glancing nervously at his team and corrected himself. "...weirder than the weird we usually face, anyways. You know what I meant." Egon nodded, glancing every inch of the building over with his eyes darting to and fro. "Indeed. You can tell it's an average abandoned arcade, but something is radiating off of it..." Egon pulled out the P.K.E. Meter, slowly approaching the side of the building and scanning over it. The rest broke from their trance soon after, approaching the side of the building as well. "Yeah, something powerful is here, alright. P.K.E. Meter seems to be saying the building itself is the source, but that can't be it, unless there's some other, more powerful Class ghost residing here..." "Come on, guys, just a few Class 5 ghosts, probably harmless anyways," Peter shrugged it off. "Besides, why worry? Each one of us is carrying an unlicensed nuclear accelerator on his back. We'll be fine." As Peter casually strolled on in, three others sighed to one another and ultimately opted to following after him into the arcade. Battle Beat: https://m.soundcloud.com/allrounda/instrumental-ready-for-take-off-beat-by-allrounda (Starting at 0:00, the four search their way through the empty arcade. Once a strange figure steps out before them, the announcer begins at 0:11.) EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! (Peter is denoted by pale green, Egon is denoted by purple, Ray is denoted by dark orange, Winston is denoted by beige or something, and all together are in '''bold'.)'' 'Pac-Man:' (0:23) If there's some strange men driving in a van through your neighborhood, who ya gonna call? 'Spiral and Cylindria:' (0:25) Pac-Man! 'Pac-Man:' (0:26) Who can make these self-proclaimed-poltergeist-pulverizing posers fall? 'Spiral and Cylindria:' (0:28) Pac-Man! 'Pac-Man:' (0:29) The Pac is Back to kick the Buttocks of these fools! You wanna step to me about being heroes when you save a city and they still don't trust you? I'll eat you up like any ghosts! Spit more rhymes than I do eyeballs! Call you the Ash Ketchum of ghost-catching, since I know you'll never catch 'em all! You guys are a forgotten franchise! I'm hitting it up on Super Smash Bros! How can you compete with me when you're remembered for your Real bad shows? I'm just oozing with anticipation to see what cheesy lines you've brought. I got worlds to my name! I'm older than Mario! And meanwhile? Your leader IS a fraud! I'm here to bust the myth about these four science geeks being even remotely tough, Because their biggest enemy in their first movie was a marshmallow Pillsbury Doughboy rip-off! Only two of you know what you're doing, the leader thinking with what's in his pants Winston struggles to believe, Egon's socially awkward, and Ray? I don't even know where he Stantz Waka Waka on out of here. Your series is so bad, I can't even Barrett! I'm a gaming classic! Your NES game sucked ass! Even Betrayus is more of a threat! When Pac-Man steps up to the mic, things start looking Grim-sby. Because I'm a gaming god, the one Ray failed to claim to be! I'm a legend! The original gaming ghost buster! Even Luigi looks up to me! Your ghost catching machines are way too lame! All I need is a simple berry! You're just glorified janitors that sell-out both in and outside of your movies I'll be racing and facing against Mario, seeing as even Miyamoto loves me! These four nerds are forever alone, while I'm rocking games with my whole family! I'm Pac-Man, key-rap-master of Pac-World, and that'd make you the gatekeepers to my victory! 'The Ghostbusters:' (1:33) Well, look what we have here; a yellow Kirby wanting a battle of wits. Your chances of losing are astronomical. And back off, man, I'm a scientist! Fruits, pellets, ghosts. I sense an eating disorder, so as we drop the mic, just drop the fork. We're rocking complex science and the sweetest gadgets, while you're just a typical teenage dork. You're one to talk about bad shows, seeing as you're stuck on Ghostly Adventures. We ain't afraid of no yellow ball, whose just a mock-up of some toy dentures. You just eat anything that's lying around and just with a touch, a weak ghost ends your life Busy chasing after fairies, it's truly no surprise that you're your own wife! You can't hope to beat the Ghostbusters! We're getting all Vigo-rous on this Gozer! Probably just jealous 'cause we're crossing over with some real pizza lovers! We're cleaning up the town, starting with your whack raps and pellets you leave lying around! Who has fun running around eating ghosts and random food in a maze underground? We bust and stop every ghost we face, while you face the same four ghosts again and again. Stomping ass with the Statue of Liberty! And you know once you step to America, you're just Fucked, Man! We're here to save the world! And what better way than to put an end to your games? And it's no wonder why when everyone pre-Pac-Party all happened to look exactly the same! Don't need those eyes you belch out to see how you're truly just a Sleaze! You can't get into most Namco crossovers, like you can't get the victory that we'll seize! You may be four years older, but, gramps, don't get too cocky. Stick to your magic pills, because we're here to crush every one of your games' copies. You don't got a ghost of a chance against us! We'll turn you inside out! Our raps are crossing the streams; they'll explode on you with every verse we spout! You're from an archaic arcade game! Of course we've got the right to boast! We came, we saw, we kicked your ass! Looks like we just busted this ghost! (Starting at 2:44, the lights dim down, and Pac-Man and the Ghostbusters look around, confused. Laughter is heard, before four ghosts appear behind Pac-Man and one behind the Ghostbusters. The lights turn back up at 2:55 as the announcer calls out...) BLINKY INKY PINKY AND CLYDE VS SLIIIIIMEEEEERRR RESUME! 'The Ghost Gang:' (3:07) Boo! Our rhymes will cut Onion Head so bad, he'll be left crying on the floor! Because berating betraying busters is what we're known best for! No, it's not. Quiet, Clyde. My point is, he's a traitor to his kind. He's just an ugly little spud who's overly gluttonous and simply way too kind. We're the best! We're beautiful! You'll need a couple more lives just to win against us! We'll corner this ectoplasmic failure who's less of a threat than Louis! Pac n' Roll on out of here! We crush bugs uglier than Zuul! We're the badass ghosts with the most! And meanwhile, you need to be about 20% cooler. 'Slimer:' (3:30) I'm supposed to fear these pill-shaped freaks who constantly turn blue? You're one to talk about betraying your own people. Just call me the Spy Who Slimed You. Sure, I'm fat and gluttonous, but your enemy literally eats you up alive! And considering Clyde's the only one with common sense, it's no wonder he's mistaken for the leader sometimes. I actually got my own show, you're reduced to secondary villains and allies, Nothing but an annoyance. Even Manx and Bruiser make better bad guys! Time to stick in the Containment Unit these phony phantoms that're just lackluster. Who do you call against stupid spirit sprites? 'Slimer and the Ghostbusters' (3:51) GHOSTBUSTERS!! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLE! (Pac-Man's game over sound) VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORYYY!!! Who won? Pac-Man and the Ghost Gang The Ghostbusters and Slimer Category:Blog posts